


【昀九/九昀/港九】我在

by Gimpohimesama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpohimesama/pseuds/Gimpohimesama
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 港九/昀九/九昀





	【昀九/九昀/港九】我在

凌晨两点，一粒七聚在十层宿舍吵吵闹闹给金廷祐过完生日之后还沉浸在看金道英新剧的余韵中，茶几上不知谁的手机突然响了起来，还是视频电话。

金廷祐坐在餐桌边正忙着啃哥哥弟弟们给买的巧克力蛋糕。

手机响了好一会，李楷灿见没人接，伸手从茶几上拿起来想反过来看看手机壳确认是谁的手机，手一滑不小心按了接听键。

没等李楷灿开口自报家门，手机对面那人说话了，“宝贝，怎么这么晚才接电话”。

李楷灿虽然不会中文，但像“宝贝”这种营业用高频词汇还是滚瓜烂熟的，况且听对面那人的声音不是lucas哥也不会是别人了。怕对面那人再说出啥他不应该听的话，赶紧对着屏幕打招呼，“lucas哥，我是楷灿啊，不知道这是谁的手机，不小心接听了，抱歉抱歉”。“呦，楷灿啊，wassup，你挺好的吧，廷祐哥在你旁边不”。

手机音量太大加上李楷灿略显慌张的表情，让围在沙发在电视上玩儿赛车游戏的几个哥哥都好奇地看了过来。

李楷灿顿了顿忽视哥哥们的眼神，趿拉着拖鞋小跑几步把手机给了金廷祐。

“怎么了”，金廷祐还在专心吃蛋糕。

“哥赶紧接电话”。

钱锟在开车，李永钦坐在副驾驶无语地看着四五分钟只说了两句话的人，把手机直接从黄旭熙手里夺过去，对着手机一通噼里啪啦，“廷祐啊，我们还有七八分钟就到你们楼下了，快点穿好衣服，等会儿给我们开门哈”。

“哦哦，好好”，金廷祐嘴比脑子快，没搞清楚状况先答应了，免提也没关。一瞬间整个客厅都安静下来了，李马克和其他人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿选择闭口不言，心照不宣地打游戏的打游戏，干饭的干饭。

一点半的时候威还在宿舍开夜宵趴，除了要养生的96line，都喝了点儿酒。

吃饭时候还说今天是小九生日，白天去公司的时候别忘了把礼物带上。接着黄旭熙看着手机就不知道突然发什么疯，非要现在就去一粒七宿舍，谁都拦不住。

董思成不帮着劝劝黄旭熙就算了，也跟着起哄说干脆把小九接到他们宿舍住一晚。

弟弟们看哥哥这样更是跟着闹得要翻了天，给李永钦烦得，说反正经纪人哥把车钥匙留在宿舍，要去就现在去。

钱锟一个小时前刷到悠太发的十层在嗨的ig，又过了半小时不到刷到世趋廷祐泡泡。虽然不知道金廷祐发了啥，但黄旭熙和董思成的反常他也不是完全没察觉到。

无奈地叹了口气，钱锟收拾好弟弟们和自己买给小九的礼物，拿着大包小包催着要去的人赶紧换衣服。

在车库热好车，果然这几个爱凑热闹的一个不落全跟着来了，闹闹哄哄说要不等会儿接了小九直接去撸串。锟哥说坚决不行，喝成这个鬼样子，第二天想上新闻吗！回宿舍点外卖可以，他也好给这几个小醉鬼煮个醒酒汤。

门铃还没响就听到楼道里传来的一群脚步声，金道英先一步去开了门。

哥几个又默契地同时放下手里在做的，眼里闪着要躁动起来的火光，堵在门里伸着脑袋往外瞅，把金廷祐挤在最外圈。

“哥哥们好，弟弟们好”。“好好，大晚上的，你们怎么来的啊”，金道英说着把堵在门里的人往两边拨让他们让道儿。

“锟哥开的车”，铁羊瓜乖巧地回答哥的问题。

“得得得，问啥啊，进去先，再等会儿楼道要有来投诉我们的了”，李泰容和徐英浩接过锟和ten手里的大包小包，紧着把威威先迎了进门。

黄旭熙鞋也不脱，大高个儿傻站在门口露着大白牙只顾瞅着金廷祐憨笑，让人看着怪心软的。

董思成侧站在金廷祐背后接受楷灿和泰一热情的咋呼和拥抱。

“快换鞋啊cas呀”，金廷祐噗嗤笑了出来。

铁羊瓜被一粒七几个哥哥围在沙发上坐着的时候感觉自己酒醒了点儿，不自觉地往楷灿身边挤了挤，听着家里大人之间的交锋。

“这些是给小九的礼物，还有红色包装那两盒是红参，我们宿舍买了两盒，搞活动多送了两盒，就拿来给大家尝尝”，锟哥温厚地笑笑，“我们也刚吃完夜宵，看悠太哥发的动态想你们也没睡，就顺路来看看，我们明天下午才有行程，想着顺便来接小九回威家玩玩儿，也不待太久打扰你们休息了”。

这一番话说得李永钦心里直翻白眼，还顺路顺便呢，不来能行吗。谁顺路还拿这么多东西，要不是几个小崽子太闹腾，现在他还在家撸猫呢。这么想着，“对啊，廷祐快穿衣服吧，不用换啥，这些东西先拿屋里，拿个羽绒服外套咱就走就行了，家里啥都有哈”，急得都想拉着金廷祐直接走了。

李永钦是心里翻白眼，郑在玹撅着个嘴酒窝抿得深深的，切切实实给了中本悠太一个大白眼，又被中本悠太瞪了回来。让威威在一粒七住显然不太可能。早知道发什么ig啊，今晚又要自己睡了。

金道英也没想出理由来驳回这个建议，只能让金廷祐自己决定。十几双眼睛齐刷刷盯着金廷祐，更别提董思成借着坐位覆在金廷祐后腰上摩挲的手和黄旭熙大得下一秒会下雨一样的眼睛。

理所当然地，钱锟和李永钦领着五个小崽子浩浩荡荡地来，又多领了个小崽子心满意足地回。

回家的车上，终于都安静下来了。金廷祐被黄旭熙挤到最后一排左边靠窗的位置，董思成也不恼，坐在右边靠窗。

昏暗的车里，金廷祐由着黄旭熙眨巴着大眼睛下巴垫在自己右肩窝，呼吸打在自己右脸颊，还要扯着金廷祐勉强能环住自己的右手臂，确实是一个giant baby。

金廷祐右手轻轻拍了拍黄旭熙的后背安慰他，不就是过生日在看电视没回他消息还发了泡泡吗，不就是泡泡里照片稍微漏了那么一点点吗，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯吗。

几个崽子这会儿都瘫在椅子上迷迷糊糊的。窗外闪过的霓虹灯映着金廷祐的脸忽明忽暗，好像下一秒就会消失不见。

金廷祐右手突然被一片温热握住，转头看过去意料之中地和董思成对视。

又是这样，总是这种时候，在金廷祐思维中发散出无数细小的不安的震颤感的时候。

董思成就像一个捕梦网，仿佛能把所有的噩梦都兜离金廷祐的世界。

“他真的是捕梦网就好了。”

董思成看着金廷祐的眼睛很亮，像在金廷祐的余光里下了一场流星雨。

金廷祐不得不做居无定所脆弱易碎的蝴蝶，但金廷祐更想成为一只被宠爱的能一直一直窝在那个人怀里肆意的比格犬。

像贝拉。

像被董思成爱着的贝拉。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐！祝你生日快乐！！！小九生日快乐！祝你永远开心健康快乐幸福～～”

这是金廷祐今天第二场生日派对，第三个生日蛋糕（算上公司送的）。

没有比被这么多关心自己的人围绕着祝福着更幸福的事了。

开了一瓶香槟，吃完烧烤和蛋糕，差不多四点了，锟哥煮了醒酒汤，催崽子们喝完抓紧睡觉去。

“小九今晚和谁睡啊，要不和我挤挤”，钱锟明知故问地揶揄。

“我我我，和我一起睡！”黄旭熙总算长了上次日本司马汤分宿舍的教训，像抢着回答问题的幼稚园小朋友一样嗖得一下站起来手伸得高高的。

“和我一起睡吧，旭熙在上铺不安全，我们房间也大一些”，董思成截了胡，黄旭熙再次落败。

趁董思成洗漱，黄旭熙坐在椅子上把金廷祐拉到自己面前圈着细细薄薄的腰身脑袋埋在他肚皮上一顿乱蹭。

喝醉了的大狗狗更黏人，金廷祐俯身搂着黄旭熙的脖子抚摸着。

“好强是没错的”，金廷祐对自己说，“黄旭熙也是没错的”。

望着这个他爱过被伤过放弃过又半途重返的恋人，金廷祐轻轻在他嘴唇上啵了一下，“cas呀，这样可以了吗”。

黄旭熙仰视着这个大自己一岁的哥哥，这个总是包容自己，无论分别多久都会再次主动奔自己而来的恋人，嗫嚅着什么都说不出来。

“睡觉吧”，董思成找了套自己的蓝色睡衣递给金廷祐，关了灯。

黄旭熙没心没肺，从不会拿自己想不通的事大半夜折磨自己，呼噜震天响。

下铺单人床上躺着两个180+的大男孩，不算挤但也不宽敞。

金廷祐背对着董思成侧躺着，听到身后人摸摸索索地打开床头柜好像拿出了个什么东西，毫无睡意。

再然后，一串凉凉的有弧度的东西缠到了自己左脚踝上。

董思成面对着金廷祐的背侧躺下，“拷住你了”。董思成搂着金廷祐的腰把人拖到自己怀里，“怕不怕”，董思成带着笑意的气声在金廷祐耳边炸开。

“你怎么又软又甜的”，董思成埋在金廷祐后颈深吸一口气。

“你不安好心”，金廷祐在黑暗中红着脸握紧董思成的手。

“大家好～我叫金廷祐～今年十九岁，我的爱好是听音乐看电影～我喜欢小狗～我喜欢吃霍果，五花漏，谢谢大家～～”

金廷祐不大乐意地在董思成手心挠了下。

“那时候起，我就想怎么把你带回家当中国媳妇儿了。”

“可是啊…可是啊，boss活动的时候，你太能哭了。我太笨了，只会站在旁边搓自己的手。我想我不要这么能哭的媳妇儿，一点都不好。会让我手足无措，让我觉得自己是个无可救药的大笨蛋。”

“可我明明不笨，从小到大我都是别人嘴里的榜样，现在粉丝嘴里的团宠，我有这么多这么多的爱，可到了你面前全部变成了散沙，装不下你的眼泪，留不下你。”

“我慌张，我困惑。”

“小学时候我淘气，和姐姐吵架，把姐姐气得哭到发烧，输了两天液才好过来。”

“妈妈告诉我，女孩子都是公主，公主都是水做的，流出的泪都是珍珠。如果有一天泪流尽了，女孩子就会消失，变成一颗珍珠。所以啊，女孩子很珍贵的，绝对绝对不可以惹女孩子哭。”

“遇到你之后，我想，原来男孩子也是公主的。又或者只有你是公主，还是特别珍贵的哭包公主。”

“可是妈妈没告诉我要怎么把眼泪变的珍珠再变成水。我只能，你哭一次我就串一条珍珠链子，手链、脚链、项链还有戒指…”

“用这种方式把你的眼泪收集起来，希望神能听到我的祈求。”

“这是我的珍珠，请神守护我的珍珠，不要收回我的珍珠，请让他不要再哭。”

“我真是好笨，你每次紧张回头找黄旭熙的时候，坐在旁边的我都会想下次我要坐旭熙的位置。一定是座位的问题你才不看我。”

“要是我聪明一些，直接上前握住你的手就好了。”

金廷祐转过身双手搂住董思成的脖子，“抱抱我，你抱抱我”。

董思成把金廷祐眼泪打湿的枕头放到床脚，抱着金廷祐躺到自己身上，用被子紧紧把他裹到自己怀里。

“好在你聪明，你勇敢，你回来了，愿意再给我机会到你身边，谢谢你找到了我，谢谢你让我找到了你”。

“winwin哥。”

“你说”，董思成亲吻着金廷祐的发顶，一下一下捋着趴在自己身上的人的后背给他顺气。

“winwin哥。”

“嗯？”

“winwin哥。”

“嗯。”

“思成哥。”

“我在。”

“思成哥，明天下午练习结束来接我吧。”

“好。生日快乐，乖乖宝贝，我的珍珠。睡吧。”

第二天黄旭熙起床，董思成和金廷祐已经在吃饭了。

“姨母来过了吗”，黄旭熙看了眼在盛汤的董思成，坐到金廷祐旁边的位置。

“嗯嗯，走了有一会儿了”，董思成把海带汤放到金廷祐面前，坐到金廷祐另一边坐下，“锅里有饭，旭熙自己去盛吧。”

下午威威练习结束，董思成先跑了个没影儿。

锟哥招呼大家一起去吃饭，黄旭熙点开和金廷祐的对话框，显示用户在线。

“廷祐哥，一起去吃饭吧～”

“叮”

“旭熙啊，哥有约了，下次吧。”

黄旭熙叹了口气走出练习室。

如果他没眼花的话，穿着翻绒牛仔外套的他哥和穿着黑色羽绒服的他老婆刚好消失在拐角。


End file.
